


Betrayal

by mediocrityatbest



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, hero/villain au, idk if it counts as graphic tho, there is fighting and blood and getting stabbed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:35:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24458311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mediocrityatbest/pseuds/mediocrityatbest
Summary: Virgil is getting revenge. His way.~~~~~Virgil laughed, harsh and barking. “You’d like that, wouldn’t you? If this wasn’t me. It is. I’ve always been an asshole, and you’ve never shied away from that before. Why are you now?”“No. You’re an asshole, but you cared about people! You cared about me.” His voice broke, but he soldiered on, the obedient little hero everyone thought he was.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	Betrayal

“You’re pathetic.” Virgil smirked, towering over the hero lying on the ground. There was blood dripping out of his nose and his mouth and pooling beneath him. One of Virgil’s knives had been lodged in Omission’s side, and as long as it wasn’t removed, there was nothing he could do about healing it.

“All of this, and for what? You barely landed a hit.” Virgil kept one foot on Omission’s chest to keep him in place. “I’m not even bleeding. My plans are still in motion. You failed.”

“Panic,  _ please _ ,” he said. “I am begging you.” His chest heaved under Virgil’s weight and made more blood spill out.

“Begging for what?” Virgil asked. “Here, I better get that knife out of your side, otherwise you won’t be begging for much longer.” He leaned down and snapped the blade off at the hilt. Omission screamed, but his skin began to heal over the metal. “There we go. Much better, isn’t it?”

“Panic, I am your friend.” The hero writhed under his foot, hands scrabbling at his pant leg. “Please, just stop this. Let me help you.”

“My friend?” Virgil scoffed. “My  _ friend _ ! We aren’t friends, Omission. I suggest you remember that and stop begging for things you’ll never get. It’s embarrassing.”

“Were all those years that I helped you and confided in you and kept your secrets erased?” Understanding suddenly lit Omission’s eyes. “It’s Empirical, isn’t it? He changed your memory. He-he must’ve altered your perception.”

Virgil laughed, harsh and barking. “You’d like that, wouldn’t you? If this wasn’t me. It is. I’ve always been an asshole, and you’ve never shied away from that before. Why are you now?”

“No. You’re an asshole, but you cared about people! You cared about me.” His voice broke, but he soldiered on, the obedient little hero everyone thought he was. “You didn’t hurt people. It has to be him doing this. It’s not you.” Virgil shook his head in disgust and looked away from Omission, eyeing the doors and windows. They wouldn’t have too much longer here before either other heroes or the police showed. They needed to hurry up. “I can prove it, I can prove that he did this to you.”

“Oh?” Virgil said, intrigued despite himself.

“I know your name. How would I know your name if you hadn’t trusted me enough to tell me?” Omission paused and Virgil stared at him. “Virgil. Your name is Virgil Eli and you grew up downtown.”

“So you do,” Virgil said. “I wasn’t sure. Here’s the thing, Omission: I know your name, too. It’s Janus. Would I remember that if Empirical had a hand in wiping my memories? Would I know that we were neighbors as kids? No, I wouldn’t.” He crouched down and got in Omission’s—Janus’—face. “This?” He motioned around. “All of this? Everything I’ve done? Nobody’s making me, and it’s not Empirical doing anything to me. This is  _ me _ . I choose this, and I choose everything it causes.”

“No,” he said, and his voice was desperate. “No. Please. It’s not you. You wouldn’t do anything like this. Please. It has to be Empirical.  _ Please _ .”

“Don’t be so pathetic,” Virgil said. He shut his eyes, rubbing the bridge of his nose. “I can’t even look at you. Were you always like this?”

“Virgil, stop-”

“You call me Panic. Nothing else. My name is not for you.”

“We’re friends. Why are you doing this?” Omission grabbed his leg in a vice and Virgil opened his eyes to see him. “Stop. You don’t want to do this. There’s no going back.”

“We’re not friends.” Virgil sighed and stomped on Omission’s chest. He gasped and started hacking, so Virgil took a step away from him. “I’m doing it because I want to. Because you deserve nothing less. And, Mr. Big-And-Mighty-Hero? I don’t want to go back. Things are changing, I’m making sure of it. There won’t be a place for you once it’s done.”

“But-but-” he panted, trying to get ahold of his breathing.

“No. No buts, no getting out of it. I am remaking the world, Omission, and you will not be a part of it.”

“Then why haven’t you killed me yet!” Omission yelled. “If you don’t think we’re friends and you’re choosing to hurt me and all these other people and you don’t want me around to see whatever you’re going to do, why am I still here? Why are you doing a villain monologue?”

“I was wondering if you were even going to get to the important questions.” Virgil began walking toward the door slowly, investigating the scene of their fight. The warehouse and its contents were thoroughly destroyed and covered with blood. “While you may have been wrong about what Empirical did to me, I  _ do _ need his help. Of course, he wanted me to prove my dedication and insisted that I capture a hero he thought I was fond of. Which brings us to you.” Virgil turned to smirk at him before continuing through the room. “You always turn up when I try anything. Doesn’t matter how minor the crime, how well-hidden it is, how much effort I put into planning. You always show up and you always ruin it. So, I planned for it. I planned for you.

“And since I made it look like a regular old robbery, you never actually expected that I’d catch you. You weren’t paying enough attention. It was...honestly? It was kind of lame. Easy. I expected better.” Virgil sighed again.

“That doesn’t explain why you haven’t killed me, V,” he said. Virgil snarled at him.

“I haven’t killed you because Empirical wants you alive. You know things about the heroes that Empirical…” Virgil trailed off and pulled out a phone. He tapped it a few times, swiping the screen clean. “It doesn’t matter. Point is, you have your purpose. Who am I to stand in the way of that?”

“You’ll never get away with this,” Omission said. “Somebody will stop you. They’ll come for me-”

“Planned for that, too.” Virgil craned his neck to look out a high up window. “I know how long it takes for them to respond to this kind of thing, and I’ve never attempted to kill or kidnap a hero before. They’ll have no reason to rush. I’ve planned this down to the minute. Even made time for my villainous monologue.”

“Why? Why are you doing all of this?” Omission’s voice cracked over the words. There was a scuffle behind Virgil, but he didn’t turn around to see what was happening. Likely, the hypocritical hero was just sitting up, and he was too hurt to do much of anything else.

“To show you you’re out-classed. And to make you pay for what you did to me.” Virgil rolled his shoulders back and stepped toward the door. “I have put more thought and effort into this than anything else in my life. You’ve never beat me when I tried before. Why would you start now?”

“Virgil,” Omission said.  Somehow, despite it all, he still sounded like he was begging. Like he thought there was a chance Virgil would spare him still. It made Virgil want to puke.

“It’s Panic. And Omission? One last thing before our time is up.” Virgil stopped in the doorway and turned to look at his face. “You may think that Empirical did something to me, but how do you know it wasn’t actually you? Replaced your actual childhood memories with me, gave you my name so you’d believe it. The whole thing is falsified. Next time you want to accuse me of being tampered with, maybe you should think about your own memories first.”

“He didn’t do anything to me,” Omission snapped at him.

“Keep telling yourself that. That’s exactly what you’re supposed to think. Bye,  _ Janus _ .”

Virgil stalked out of the room just as all of his lackeys swept in and tied Omission up. He’d be delivered to Empirical exactly as promised, they’d be gone before the heroes got there to see what the fuss was about, and they’d have at least a week of downtime before anybody got worried that Omission wasn’t checking in.

And by then? By then, everything would already be irreversibly in motion. Things were panning out exactly the way they were supposed to. Virgil would not be beaten again.


End file.
